


Now And Later Kisses

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Sunstreaker had orders. Then he had plans.





	Now And Later Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I had this buried in my files. I've forgotten what it's from. But it's adorable, and I need a cute.

“You are inviting me to...recharge in your quarters? I have to --” Prowl swayed, vision darkening for a moment. In truth, he needed the rest Sunstreaker offered him. However, with Prime unconscious in Ratchet's care, it fell to him and Jazz to handle things. Trailing a slow leak down his leg, Jazz already limped through the halls to shore up weak morale. That left Prowl to concentrate on material matters. If the ration bar in his desk kept him functioning long enough.

“Ironhide's orders were: Get Prowl in a bed," Sunstreaker hissed, shoving his arm under Prowl's wings to wrap around his torso. Their height difference meant Sunstreaker stooped awkwardly, and Prowl's foggy mind thought it incredibly funny. "You're falling over, Prowl."

"I am fine. I have a ration in my office, Sunstreaker." Prowl twitched both panels in a silent laugh. His left tapped Sunstreaker on the head, prompting a snarl. Prowl's wings wiggled faster. _Tap, tap_.

"Prowl!"

Glancing at the warrior, Prowl thought again how handsome the mech was, even still spattered with the evidence of battle. Someone had split the ridge of his cheek. Later, Prowl would blame his exhaustion, but for now he twisted in Sunstreaker’s hold and pressed his lips lightly to the injured cheek.

Sunstreaker reared back, upsetting Prowl's precarious balance so that he grabbed Sunstreaker’s chest plate to stay upright. Optics wide, the mech stared down at Prowl and demanded, "What was that?"

"A kiss? You are hurt," Prowl mumbled in confusion. He cycled his optics. His tactical suite finally accessed his memory cache. Embarrassed, he tried to pull away from Sunstreaker. "Excuse me. I must get to my office --"

Sunstreaker shocked Prowl by bending down, retaking the hold around his torso, and sweeping Prowl's knees out from under him. Hefted into the air and panels swinging wildly, Prowl grabbed Sunstreaker's shoulder and prepared to deliver a blistering dressing down... Only to close his jaw with a snap when he met Sunstreaker's hard gaze.

"We're goin' to my quarters."

Prowl nodded.

"Good. You _will_ sleep. We’ll clean up later. Maybe we can kiss more _then_."

Prowl shivered and tightened his own grip on Sunstreaker. Again, he nodded, and Sunstreaker began to walk.


End file.
